Truth or Dare
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Just another truth or dare story better than it seems! pairings inside R&R the first chapter is up T just to be safe. Complete!
1. The visit and plans

Hi Well just a truth or dare story pairings RobRae(Raven has control over her emotionsin this fanfic)-CyBee-BBTerra (yes terras alive in this story)-AquaStar dont like dont read Read and review Flame me if its bad on with the Show

_"thinking"_

_"_talking"

**something important/somebodys POV**

new place or scene

* * *

><p><span>Titans Tower<span>

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"SHUT UP" Raven said getting very annoyed very fast at the two fighting over something so pointless.

"Yes Raven" Cyborg and Beastboy said together, so they wouldn't get hurt or internally injured by Raven.

"THANK GOD you stopped them before I kicked them out of the kitchen" Terra said in exasperation. Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"If I knew you were planning that I wouldn't have done anything." Raven stated.

"Maybe we should lock them in a closet next time."Terra suggested.

"Raven! Terra! Don't plan to do anything to the two children if they miss behave, just put them on the obstacle course."Robin said in his leader voice.

"Yeah, wait WHAT!" Beastboy said unknowningly and stupidly agreed with Robin.

"Well, Grass stain you just gave **your** permission to do the obstacle course, **whenever** your annoying." Cyborg stated laughing about his friends prediciment.

"But friend Cyborg wouldn't friend Beastboy have to do the course of obstacles **all** the time because he annoys friend Raven all the time?" Starfire said naive and questioningly. Raven had an evil grin on her face at the sound of the logic Starfire brought up.

"Your right Starfire. He does I say he should do all of them right now, **without **powers." suggested Raven with other evil thoughts in mind.

"Hmmm for once I'll allow your evil thoughts to be put into reality." Robin said smirking and approvingly."However someone has to watch him. Not Terra because they may end up making out. Not Star because she doesn't know how to work it. So it's settled."

"It is?" Raven asked.

"Yep, Cyborg will do it and will do it right 10 times. Or else no working on your baby for 4 months and **Raven** drives on the way to a fight."Robin said still smirking at the two boys.

"NO FAIR" the two teenagers said in unison. They left to do the task at hand anyway. A few hours later a tire sore Beastboy walked in the room covered in icky blue goop, with a laughing Cyborg behind him. Everyone saw Beastboy and started laughing Terra and Starfire fell off the couch from laughing so hard. Only Robin and Raven with difficulty kept a neutral face.

"What happened him Cyborg?" Raven asked unable to stop the smile spreading on her face.

"He tried to cheat on the course then this happened. I have no idea how though." He said before laughing again.

"Did you get it on video? We can always send it to the other Titans." Robin stated grinning at the thought of revenge.

"DUDE Why are you guys picking on me!" Beastboy exclaimed very upset.

"Simple your annoying, stupid, and you pull pranks on us for no specific reason." Raven said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Oh and don't forget that he breaks **everything**!" Robin added.

"Who could forget that." Raven replied smoothly.

"Oh yeah well uh um nevermind." Beastboy said dejectedly.

"Oh My God your quiet. Cy can you check to see if he's sick or not." Terra said in shock.

"Hmmm nah he's just upset because Robin and Raven are ganging up on him." Cyborg answered.

"Anway" Robin said going into leader mode again " Bumblebee and Aqualad are staying here for one week. So Terra and Starfire please get their rooms ready."

"Why aren't Speedy, Mas or Menos coming?" Terra asked.

"Yes friend Robin would it not be more fun to have more friends over." Starfire asked.

"Mas and Menos are sick so someone had to stay with them. So Speedy decided to sta with the twins. And the reason Bumblebee and Aqualad are coming over is to relax. Some honorary titans are going to help Speedy since he's all alone." Robin explained.

"SWEET PARTY!" Beastboy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No Beastboy they are here to **relax, NOT **get a hangover from and overly loud party." The leader said in his leader voice.

"Come on I'll do anything for one little party." Beastboy exclaimed.

Before Robin could reply Raven said "Anything?"

"Anything" Raven smirked when she heard this then whispered something in his ear. Robin broke out an evil grin at her plan.

"Fine Beastboy we can have a party if" Beastboy cringed "You do everyones chores for one month. And no videogames until they are done."

"And stay out of my room." Raven growled at Beastboy. Robin nodded and said to stay away from her room. Beastbo agreed he would do anthing for a party.

"Fine you can have a party." Robin said then...

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"That should be Bee and Aqua." Robin stated. Cyborg practically ran to the door to see Bumblebee. He opened the door to find the two Titans East members. They came in and dropped their bags on the ground and gave everyone a hug. Starfire and Terra came in a few minutes later and showed them to their rooms. Cyborg and Beastboy were out buying things for their party. So the birds were the only ones left in the room. They sat on the couch and watched TV.

"We should have put Beastboy through more torture." Raven said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, maybe we could make up for it tonight." Robin said with a hint of excitement.

"I'm listening"

"We could start a game of truth or dare during the party and ask BB questions or dares that make him embarrassed" Robin said satisfied with his plan.

"Nice I like it." They both suddenly realized how close they were since, they noses were almost touching each other. They quickly pulled away and blushed fiercely.

"Ok we'll start the plan tonight." Raven said still blushing slightly.

"Yeah thats fine with me." Robin said still pink in the cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ok chapter one is done the next chapter is the party :) Review please :)<p>

Darkangel0427


	2. Party time and favors

Well this is for my reviewers thank you :) Also i usually update quickly So you'll always have something to read. And im addind auther notes in places cuz i want to.

Warning: Im just writing whatever pops into my head ok ok this story was NOT planned out.

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**New place or scene **_

**something important/ someones POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower <em>No ones POV**

After Cyborg and Beastboy got home they set up for the party. As Cyborg and Beastboy set up, Terra and Starfire were trying to drag Raven and Bumblebee to their rooms for girl talk. (A/N I HATE girl talk poor bee and Rae) Robin and Aqualad watched in amusement when the Bumblebee and Raven were picked up by Starfire and carried away.

"Starfire put me down NOW." Raven growled all boys started to watch what would unfold.

"Sorry friends but we wish to have a full girl talk." Starfire replied. Raven suddenly got an idea.

"Starfire I can't breath." Raven said so she would loosen her very strong grip.

"Oops sorry friend Raven." Star squicked loosening her grip just enough for Raven to slip out of it. When Raven got out she grabbed Bumblebee's hand and transported them. They ended up behind Robin an Aqualad. Terra and Starfire started to advance on them when they saw where they were.

"Robin. Aqualad." Bumblebee said. She exchanged a glance with Raven who nodded for her to continue.

"yes" they said at the same time.

"Help us get out of their girl talk and we'll do anything you want for one day." She said.

"Why not" Robin said. "I get to be 'hero' and then I get a prize for it."

"No go ask Cyborg." Aqualad said then walked away to help with the party. The girls asked Cyborg the same thing who agreed.

"Good, Now help us." Raven and Bumlebee said at the same time. Then dove behind them for safety. (A/N remember raven has control of her powers so shes gonna be a little OOC)

"Star, Terra, I'm sorry but Rae and Bee promised to practice in the gym with us today." Robin said knowing they wouldn't question him.

"Fine" The two preppyish (sp?) girls walked away pouting. Raven and Bumblebee came out and said thanks.

"Your welcome now about our deal." Robin said then turned towards Cyborg and continued "Which one do you want to control?"

"I got Bee you get dark girl" he said and the girls did an anime sweat drop. Robin nodded then grabbed Raven and dragged her towards the training room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Robin and Raven<em> Robins POV**

I dragged Raven behind me to the traing room. She struggled at first then gave up when she realized it was no use. When we got to the gym I let go of her. She looked ready to run to her room and lock herself up in there. I smiled at her to calm her down it took a minute, but it worked.

"So what are we doing in the training room?" She asked me. I smiled knowingly at her.

"We are going to improve your martial arts." I said grinning at her reaction. I knew she liked hand to hand better than the obstacle course. I saw her smile and before I could react she sprayed water from her water bottle all over me. (A/N It was already in the training room) I recovered from my shock and asked incrediously "What did you do that for?"

"We had to make it believable that we were actually training didn't we." Raven said I then noticed the evil glint in her eye before it vanished. I walked up to her and she stood back I couldn't help but smirk at this. Finally, she was backed up against the wall I kept walking to her then gave her a big hug. Making her wet in the front and a little in the back, considering how I was still wet.

"Why did you do that" She sreamed at me.

I smiled and said " I quote 'We had to make it believable that we were actually training didn't we." She glared at me but I went unfazed. Her glare lost its touch on me a long time ago. We started to talk about the plan for the party again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Cyborg and Bumblebee<em> Cyborgs POV**

We watched Robin drag Raven out of the room. Rob had told me what happened earlier. I smiled at the story, I approved of Robin better than any other guy to date my baby sister. Though of course he would need my permission, if he wanted to date her. I looked at Bee who smiled at me.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked then I remembered the deal.

"I want you to help me bring the birds together. Since they're to subborn to admit they like each other, we are going to give them a push." I explained.

"Ok lets get started." She said and we started plotting.

"I know during the party we could suggest truth or dare and when they say truth ask them who they like." Bee exclaimed proudly. I smiled at the idea we had it the plan set. So we helped the two guys in the room finish setting up for the party.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Beastboy and Aqualad<em>** **Beastboys POV**

"Man that was funny." I said as I watched Robin drag Raven out the door. Cyborg was currently talking to Bumblebee about something. I looked over to see Aqualad working on the snacks for the was all junk food. I saw like fifty huge bags of sour patch kids (A/N I LOVE Sour patch kids! YUMMY) and they were like 5 pounds per a bag. I also saw lots of pepsi with it. (A/N i dont like soda ewwww ) ) I noticed Aqualad was kind of zoned out. So I asked "Dude you ok?"

"Huh, what, oh Beastboy its you. Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." He answered still in a daze.

"About what?" I asked hoping to get a beeter answer.

"Starfire!" He said in a dreamy voice then quickly tried to cover up "I mean how upset Star was when the other two had plans with the rest of the guys."

"Are you sure it wasn't because your in **love** with her." I said teasingly.

"Um NO I don't love her. I just have a crush on her." As soon as he said that he smacked himself for **his **stupidity.I started laughing. "Oh Yeah what about Terra?" He was smirking at me now because I stopped laughing and I was blushing.

"Shut Up." I said and when I tried to start another conversation with him he ignored me. So we worked silently. A while later Cy and Bee came to help us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Terra and Starfire<em>** **Terras POV**

Me and Star walked out of the main room a little huffy because Raven and Bumblebee didn't want to come. We had a 'fight' then Robin and Cyborg came into the picture and said they had plans with each other! I knew Star was more upset than I was, but it was pretty close. We made it to her room and started talking. Somehow we managed to get to the topic of love lives.

"So Star when are you and Robin going to go on a date?" I asked I mean come on they were perfect for each other it was painfully oblivious. (A/N GROSS I HATE WRITING THIS CRAP! ITS ALMOST PAINFUL!EWWWWWW) I saw her fidgit under my gaze. So I knew something was up. "Are you ok?"

"Well, friend Terra, friend Raven is spending more time with **my **Robin than I am. Is this good? I still have a hard time figuring out your Earth cultures." She looked way to innocent for a heartbreak.

"No when a different girl spends more time with her friends boyfriend, then the boyfriend usually ends up leaving his girlfriend for the girl. Who he has been spending the most time with. Raven is the other girl. Robin is your boyfriend. And you are the girlfriend Star." I said this all gently so she wouldn't get anymore upset. She shedded a few tears and cried on my shoulder. "I'll ask him why he's spending so much time with her if you want me to Star." I said soothingly.

"Please do friend Terra right now I must get read for the party." She smiled sadly and I left I'm glad me and Beastboy like each other. I just want him to admit it first. I walked to the training room to find Robin working out. I admit when I first met the Titans I thought Robin was hot. Star sure knew how to pick 'em.(A/N GAGS) I walked and noticed he was also alone "_good" _I thought.

"Hi Robin" I greeted he looked up saw me and said hi.

"So what do you want Terra?" He said getting to the point.

"I want to know why your spending so much time with Raven." I said strongly.

"I am because I can. The last time I checked." He said while raising an eyebrow "Why do you care?"

"Because Star is your girlfriend and your practically cheating on her. You never take her out on a date and she has been waiting for one for a really long time. Besides Raven isn't your type, Star is." I said knowingly.

"Since when have Starfire and I been a couple and why would I take her on a date if I have only brotherly feelings for her?"

"Since you kissed her in Tokyo. That's when. Plus you two are in love!" I exclaimed.

"Terra look I don't love her that way. I love her like she's my sister. And sure I may have had a crush on her for a while, but she's to innocent and bright for me. Now please leave me alone." He said sternly I glared at him. Then left without another word. I had to make a plan to get Robin and Starfire together **permanently.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Party Time No POV<em>**

The music was loud and could kill anyone to close to the speakers. Everyone was currently out of uniform except Cyborg. Robin was wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers. Raven was wearing a tight dark purple shirt with a black skull on it, black jeans that practically hugged her and sneakers. Starfire was wearing a tight tink shirt and a **very **short pink skirt with pink high-heel boots. Beastboy was wearing a purple shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Terra had on a Blue tank-top and a brown skirt with blue high heels. Aqualad had a blue shirt on with blue pants and sneakers. Bumblebee had a yellow shirt on with black jeans on with sneakers. Everyone looked at each other than went to dance. Starfire tried to get close to 'her' Robin who in turn went closer to Raven. Raven didn't react to him coming closer to her. She liked him close to her he made her feel calm. Terra watched and decided to put her plan to work ASAP. Beastboy and Aqualad watched the birds. Aqualad got jealous of Robin because of Star, but quickly got over it when he saw Robin go closer to Raven. He went in to make Star happy like a win-win situation in his opinion. Bee and Cy were dancing and making sure the birds stayed close to each other. About thirty minutes of dancing and everyone went to sit down. They sat in a circle on the floor. With Robin on the right follwed by Raven, then Aqualad, then Starfire, then Terra, then Beastboy, then Bumblebee, then Cyborg. Raven nodded at Robin to suggest the 'special' gameand he nodded back.

"Hey, guys anyone want to play truth or dare?" Robin asked.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY dont hate me for that or my comments LOVE SQUARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA idk whats gonna happen next ideas? you'll get a cookie and a dedication. I love picking on the Titans :) well i have to work on the next chappie wish me luck. REVIEW.<p>

darkangel0427


	3. Dares and Fights

im back with no writers block! :D ENJOY thank you black rose-raven angel for some of the dares.

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

**_New place or scene_**

**Something important/someones POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The party <em>normal POV**

Everyone had agreed to play truth or dare, so they sat in a circle with Starfire in the left then Terra, Beastboy, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Raven, Robin, then Aqualad.

"Who's going first?" Beastboy said.

"I'll go." offered Robin he scanned the group then asked "Beastboy truth or dare?"

"Dare Dude."

"I dare you to only choose dare and not ask Raven or me to do the same or ask anyone else to use this dare on us." Robin said smirking as Beastboy deflated. _"All according to plan" _Robin and Raven thought at the same time.

"Fine my turn." His eyes landed on Raven who gulped. "Raven truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said simply.

"What's your most embarassing moment in your childhood?" Everyone leaned in to here her.

"Um Being the lead in a ricital then having some hormonal boy in the background call me hot." She said blushing.

"WOW" all the titans chorused.

"Ok Beastboy I dare you to a plate full of meat that Cyborg shall make." Raven said with an angelic smile.

"GROSS! YOU TWO PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU!" Beastboy proclaimed. The birds looked at each other then smiled.

"Sorry BB, but I had no idea what dares she could come up with were so evil." Robin said.

"Yeah and I was just using your dare to my advantage." Raven said.

"Well I hav eno objections I've been trying to get grass stain to eat meat for a long time." Cyborg said heading to the kitchen.

"BUT"

"No buts Beastboy a dares a dare." Aqualad said trying to him to eat meat. Cyborg came back a minute later and gave Beastboy the plate. Beastboy reluctantly took a bite, when he swallowed he took two handfuls of bacon and dumped it in his mouth. When he was done he lunged for the bathroom (in a worse shade of green that normal), a minute later noices could be heard from Beastboy obliviously throwing up. When he came back he looked better.

"Ok Starfire truth or dare?" Beastboy said starting the game again.

"I pick the truth." Starfire said confidently.

"Is it true you like Robin? Like more than a brother sister relationship and more than a friends kind of way." Beastboy asked.

"Yes friend Beastboy that is true." She said while looking at Robin. Who did not return her stare.

"Ok Star your turn." Beastboy said.

"Friend Robin truth or dare?" Starfire asked.

"Truth" He responded knowing the question already.

"Do you feel the same way about me?" She asked confident he would say yes.

"I'm sorry Star, but I don't."

"Robin remember you are on a truth question. Meaning you have to answer truthfully." Terra said

"And I did. I like someone else, and that someone else isn't Starfire. I only see her as a sister." Robin said getting angry.

"Your lying." Terra responded, Robin was going to respond when Cyborg spoke up.

"No he isn't I've been watching his heart rate and it didn't increase. Meaning that he was telling the truth." Robin shot a grateful look at Cyborg.

"Ok anyway Bumblebee truth or dare?" Robin said.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Cyborg on the lips." he said smiling knowing their relationship.

"Oh so a dare we'll both enjoy. Fine by me since he's my boyfriend." She said the kissed him. After she was done she looked at Aqualad. "Aqualad Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Starfire."

"OK" He kissed her and then asked" Terra truth or dare?''

"Truth" Terra said while glaring at Robin.

"Why do you care about Robin's love life?'' Aqualad asked genuinely curious.

"Because he is supposed to love Starfire not anyone else. Besides he looks better with her than Robin with Raven. I mean seriously Raven's frickin' evil she shouldn't have friends at all. She destroyed the world she doesn't deserve love!" Terra proclaimed. When Raven heard this a few tears cascaded down her face at the memories of her past. Robin saw the tears and hugged Raven to comfort her. She leaned into him as if for support, while he rubbed her back. Cyborg however exploded.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME AN EMPATH LAST TIME I CHECKED THAT WAS RAVEN! AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHO PEOPLE SHOULD LOVE?"

"Well everyone nows I belong wiith BB, You and Bee Aqua and Raven go single, And Rob and Star. Thats how its supposed to be." Terra screamed back.

"LET ME ASK YOU THIS TERRA WHO DO YOU THINK BETRAYED THE TITANS FIRST, WHO DESTROYED THE CITY, WHO WORKED WITH SLADE WILLINGLY! YOU DID. RAVEN DID WHAT SHE DID TO PROTECT US. SHE ALSO WAS THE ONE WHO SAID WE SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO FORGIVE YOU. She forgave you before any of us did besides your boyfriend. And I think she deserves anyone she wants as her boyfriend." He exclaimed. Terra's expression softened a little then turned into one of regret.

"Look I was trying to help Starfire because I thought she deserved him. Personally I thought she looked cuter with Aqualad,but she only had eyes for Robin. So I tried to get him to like her looks like it failed. I'm sorry Raven for what I said. And I'm sorry Robin" Raven and Robin nodded in acceptance to Terra's apology. "Ok anyway Star truth or dare?"

"I pick the truth." Star said a little sad from being rejected.

"Who would you date besides Robin?" Terra asked.

"Aqualad. um Friend Robin truth or dare?" Star said.

"Truth"

"Who do you like since it is not I." She asked innocently.


	4. the truth and new couple

Sorry my reason for being gone is in chapter 4 of Brother and Sister VS. The Prophecy! ENJOY

"_thinking"_

"talking"

**_New Place _**

**Something impotant/ POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower <em>normal POV**

"What?" Robin asked bewildered.

"Well, friend Robin since you said you liked someone else I would like to know. And since you picked the truth you must answer truthfully." Starfire said with a little fire in her eyes from jealously and sadness.

"Umm...I like Raven. Anyway Beastboy I dare you to call Argent and say..." Robin whispered the rest in his ear while smirking. Beastboy had gone pale while Robin talked to him. "Got it Beastboy."

"Got it." Beastboy then picked up the phone and called Argent. When she answered he spoke "Hey babe want to ride around on my tractor? Because I want to drive you around til I die." Shouting could be heard on the other end but the phone did not hang up. "Don't be like that baby, even though you fell from heaven you can let you dark side take control angel." Curses could be heard and were directed at Beastboy directly and specifically. "Come on Argent you know you want a piece of this."Then the phone was hanged up faster than you could say oops. The other titans were laughing their heads off at Beastboy, who was flushed making them laugh harder. "Ok Bumblebee pick your punishment."

"I pick truth." She said while swallowing her fears.

"How fast can you make Cy blush?" He asked.

"The first time it took me less than a minute, now a days it takes me ten minutes." She replied. "Hmmm Raven truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare." Raven said hoping for something easy.

"I dare you to go into a closet with Robin and kiss him senseless for ten minutes. But pick someones torcher before you go." Bumblebee said.

"Fine, Cyborg."

"Dare dark girl."

"I dare you to make out with Bee and kiss everyone in the room on the lips. But you can kiss the boys on the cheek. Terra get pics for me k?" Terra nodded while Cyborg glared at his little 'innocent' sister. Robin was then dragged by Raven into a closet. Cyborg kissed everyone else first then made out with Bee.

"Ok Aqualad truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Do you like anyone in the group?"

"Yes." he said turning bright red while looking at a certain alien. "Anyway Beastboy I dare you to call the police and scream bloody murder rapist then hang up."

"DUDE, whats up with the gang up." Beastboy asked himself. He called and got called a nutjob pervert by the receptionist that answered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Robin and Raven <em>Robins POV**

Raven dragged me out of the room, before I could protest. She then dragged me into the first closet she saw and pushed me in. I hadn't really noticed her reaction when I told Star that I liked her. She obliviously really didn't mind. Before I knew it she asked me something. (A/N Ha you probly thought she was gonna kiss him. i have to have fun doing this two ya know) I looked at her questioningly she then repeated "Why do you like me?"

"ummm...well you just seem so down to Earth. Your beautiful, intelligent, and a kick ass fighter. I could go on, but I don't think you could put up with me for a year talking about you." I said blushing deep red. I noticed her blush as well.

"I...I like you too Robin." She said smiling a little. I then realized something, something I had to tell her. Right here, right now.

"I don't like you Raven." I said and watched her smile fade "I **love **you." Before I could see her reaction she kissed me it quickly turned into a make-out sesion.(sp?) When we pulled away Raven kissed my head, neck, and all over my face.

"Robin" I heard her say against her place on my chest. "I love you too."

"Well then Ms. Roth lets continue shall we, and tomorrow we'll go on a date." I said as a gantleman.

"I'd love to Mr. Grayson."She said smiling I swear my heart melts everytime she smiles. We then continued to make out

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with the others <strong>_**Cyborgs POV**

It had been ten minutes since the birds left, and we were getting worried. I sent Aqualad to go find them. He came back about one minute later with a black eye.

"Aqualad what happened?" Bee asked.

"I found Robin and Raven in the first closet I saw. I opened the door to find them making out. I started to laugh at them and then Robin punched me in the eye. I ran here as fast as I could." Aqualad told us. Me, Bee, grass stain and Terra started to laugh at him. Star I noticed looked concern. She suddenly flew out of the room and came back with a first aid kit. She handed it to Aqualad who took out an ice pack. A minute after Star came back the birds came in the room while holding hands. Raven and Robin both glared at Aqualad.

"Ok anyway Starfire truth or dare." Beastboy asked.

"Dare friend Beastboy."

"I dare you too kiss Aqualad." She did as she was told. _"Ahhh BB's trying to get Star and Aqua together. Nice one."_

"Friend Terra truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to dye your hair green tonight." Star said shocking everyone. I looked over at the birds who were laughing at Terra's expression.

"Fine Raven T or D?"

"ummm"

* * *

><p>well CLIFFY again sorry hope im forgiven. ill update soon<p>

Darkangel0427


	5. some comfort and another couple

Ok so here it is. :P

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

**Something Important/POV**

**_New place_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower<em>** **Ravens POV**

"Dare" I said holding Robins hand tighter. I saw the evil smirk appear on her face and I got a little creeped out. She looked to Cy and Bee who then nodded at her.

"I dare you to say ur **real **feelings for Robin." Terra said. Truthfully I was disappointed I mean no torcher, not that I'm really complaining.

"I love Robin. Who also loves me back." I said and saw Robin nod his head in agreement. I noticed Terra, BB, Bee, Aqua, and Cy in shock, but Star was a mix of Star and sadness. There was a hint of jealousy but it wasn't very strong. She suddenly ran out the door. I stood up to go after her, but Robin stopped me. I reluctantly sat back down. A second later Aqualad ran after her. I felt the need to go after her again, but I knew everyone wanted to get the game going again so I asked Bee.

"Dare." I smirked and whispered in her ear. She looked at me in disbelief and I nodded comfirming her fears. I watched as she got up and started to flirt with Beastboy.

"HI Mr. Strong and handsome. Did you know I secretly find the color green very attractive. I just wanted to know if you'd like to drive around in my car for a little while. Or walk me to my room I'm scared a cybernetic guy will kidnap me and do god knows what to me if I'm alone." Me and Robin were laughing really hard while Cy and Terra glared at me. BB looked flushed along with Bee. She went back to her seat and glared at me. BB looked at me with joyful eyes, that was creepy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Aqualad and Star<strong>_ **Aqaus POV**

I ran after Star and found her on the roof. She had her arms around herself, as if to protect herself from the world. I walked over to her and sat down. I noticed tear stains on her face, as well as her puffy eyes. I pulled her into a hug. She was tense at first then she relaxed into my grip. I smiled at her when she looked at me. She was by now clinging to me, obliviously scared to let go. She cried for a few more minutes then settled down. She looked at me again and asked me a question. I couldn't understand what she said because it was in Tameran. I looked at her confused, and she repeated it in english.

"Why does friend Robin like friend Raven more than me?" She asked her eyes so innocent it was hard **not **to answer.

"I don't know Star. I think it's because they understand each other so well. And he may not be your type. I mean there are other guys out there in the world, who will date you. Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean you should stop looking for a guy. Who knows maybe the perfect guy for you is right in front of you and you never noticed before. Don't think of it as the end of the world, think of it as a new beginning." I said to her.

"You really think so friend Aqualad?" She said to me.

"Yeah I do."

"Then would you go on a date with me sometime friend Aqualad?" I was least to say shocked at first, but I quickly recovered and kissed her cheek.

"I'd love to Star how about on Thursday?''

"Ok friend I mean **boy**friend Aqualad." She kissed me on my cheek as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on lets go before the others get worried." She nodded her head and we went back to the others.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back with the others<em> Robins POV**

I was still slighly worried about Star since she was so sensitive, but I knew Aqualad would get her happy again. A few minutes later they arrived hand in hand I smiled. I held Rae against me since I got dared to put her in my lap by Beastboy. It was still my turn so I looked for someone to punish.

"Cyborg truth or dare?"

"Dare bird boy" I growled quietly at that stupid name.

"I dare you to stand of and dance to russian ballet for ten minutes, while wearing this pink tutu and chewing on some tofu." I said smirking at him. He glared at me and I just shrugged it off. Ten minutes later there was seven people dying of laughter and one very tired Cyborg. He sat down next to Bee and glared at me once more.

"God you two are **way** too alike. Both of you got evil little minds. Anyway BB T or D?" Cy said while both me and Rae glared at him.

"Dare"

"I dare you to burn all your tofu crap in the fridge downstairs. So go do it."

"You are all cruel to me." He went off to do as he was told, while we laughed. When he came back we were still laughing.

"So Aqua T or D?" BB asked him.

"Truth"

"Crap. ugh anyway. Is Star your girlfriend?"

"Yep, Terra truth or dare?" Aqualad asked her. I noticed Rae was looking at me for a minute I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at me before looking at the others. I looked at Cy who looked back and saw an evil glint in his eyes. I whispered to Raven about it and all she said was to not choose dare with him. I was interupted by Terra.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!"

* * *

><p>CLIFFY yet again so i need an idea for this dare anyone please. REVIEW IF YA LOVE ME OR IF YOU LIKED THE STORY just review<p>

darkangel0427


	6. what the hell

Hey sorry for the no updates so this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers any way LOVE U GUYS XD and Thanx karakokiriha and black rose-raven angel

_"thinking"_

"talking"

**something important/POV**

**_new place_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>titans tower<em> normal pov**

"You have to so hop to it." Aqualad told the girl.

"NO WAY IN **HEAVEN OR HELL** WOULD I DO THAT! YOU ARE SICK! I WILL NOT RUN AROUND THE CITY IN A BIKINI SHOUTING I'M IN LOVE WITH KID FLASH! JINX WOULD KILL ME!" Terra shrieked back at the poor 'innocent' Aqualad. Everyone else laughed at the two.

"WELL, DON'T YELL AT ME. IT WAS **BEASTBOYS** IDEA." He shouted back. All went silent after that sentence.

Terra turned her body towards Beastboy, who turned into a puppy for forgiveness. "**You** thought of that perverted idea?" Beastboy weakly nodded his head still in puppy form. "Why?" She said icily. Beastboy turned human so to answer her, since he realized his 'face' wouldn't work.

"Well ya see. It was all **Cyborgs** idea and all I did was **tell** Aqua." Beastboy said trying to dig himself out of his predicament. Terra looked over at Cyborg than Beastboy.

"Bull. Cyborg doesn't look nervous and isn't sweating bullets **Garfield**!" Terra shouted at him. Everyone laughed at Beastboys name.

"Terra" he whined.

"Grass stain. She is being nicer to you than she should. I mean running around the city in a **bikini** yelling that she's in **love** with KF! Come on man Jinx would **kill** her. And the only reason you told him to say KF was so she wouldn't think **you** thought of it." Cyborg told him smartly. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I say we make Beastboy do the dare" Raven said suddenly. Terra smirked. At the same time they all grabbed BB and put him in a bikini then shoved him outside. He ran aroumd the city yelling he was in love with KF! While getting kissed by some gay guys on the way. The reporters showed it on the news minutes after Beastboy got back. Everyone was laughing hard on the floor. While Beastboy was trying to get the flavor of guys off his toung. After a few minutes, Raven spoke up. "Ok Terra its your turn since the dare got transfered to BB."

Terra smirked and said "Beastboy I dare you to eat **all** of Stars cooking." Raven gave her a high five.

"All this because of one little idea." Beastboy grumbled.

"YES" they all shouted at him. He reluctantly ate it all then left to throw up. When he came back he glared at everyone.

"Raven truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Robin after everytime you get asked a question forr the rest of the game." He said but before she could protest he added " And if you don't then you have to shower me with compliments." Raven quickly kissed Robin before Beastboy could demand more.

"Fine, Cy T or D?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to call up Brother Blood and say you love him." Raven said smiling.

"Oh come on Raven aren't you **supposed **to be nice to me?" He said incrediously.

"Fine 7 minutes in heaven with Bumblebee pick someone before you go. But you still have to call Blood and I have to hear it. No exceptions." Raven told him sternly. He grumbled something but no one heard it.

"Robin truth or dare." Robin took a glance at Raven before saying truth. "Damn, Fine how long do you train in the training room every week?"

"48-72 hours a week I got 80 before, but I as a little drained the next day." Robin responded. Cyborg nodded then left with Bee for the first part of his dare. "Ok Beastboy since the dare is still in effect. You must confess your undying love for Speedy on the phone and we get to video tape it."

"UGH THATS NOT FAIR!"

"You picked dare in the beginning its your own fault." Robin responded. They watched as he called Speedy yelled he loved him then hung up after kissing the phone repeatedly. (A/N I can picture that *shivers*) After that they all bursted out laughing. Cyborg and Bee came in minutes later, watched the video then started laughing as well. "Ok BB your turn."

"Star truth or dare." Beastboy asked.

"Truth friend Beastboy."

"ok do yyou still like Robin?"

"No. Hmmm friend Terra truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to...um...oooh I got it. I dare you to sit in the lap of friend Beastboy." Star exclaimed laughing lightly.

"Fine." Terra sat in his lap then looked at Bumblebee and asked her the question.

"Eh I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to arm wrestle against Aqua."

Bee smirked and said "Gladly." Aqualad and Bumblebee started arm wrestling and after five minutes Aqualad was starting to lose...badly. It took one more minute before she beat him. "Wow Aqua got beat by a girl...again." Bee said to him cockily.

"I let you win because your my leader." He grumbled to her.

"Sure you did." She said to him sarcastically.

"Whatever Bee"

"Ok Sparky truth or dare"

"Dare and Bee don't hold back."

"Fine I dare you to sing and dance any song we girls choose."

"WHAT"

"You said not to hold back so I didn't." The girls started discussing their songs and then they told Cy. "You must sing 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence, Ignorance by Paramore, Please Don't Stop The Music and Umbrella by Rihanna." Bee said to him smiling. (A/N love these people went to Rihannas concert a couple of weeks ago too)

"Fine but NO videotaping."

"Wouldn't dream of it Cyborg." Raven said smiling innocently at him. Cyborg started and everyone was laughing at him. Secretly Robin and Raven were videotaping him for blackmail usage later on.

When Cyborg finished he yelled one thing to them. "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

><p>cliffy yet again dont you hate it? ill try to update soon<p>

darkangel0427


	7. The End

hello well chp 7 everyone!

_"thinking_"

"talking"

**something important/POV**

**_New Place_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower<em> Robins POV**

When Cy shouted that I realized why. BB was imitating him from behind. I laughed harder as I saw Cy chased him around in a giant circle. I noticed Rae was videotaping the whole thing. I smiled and kissed her forhead. She looked up at me and I smiled. I looked around and noticed everyone was nearly dying of laughter. I noticed the two buffoons had stopped and were as of now breathing very heavily. I knew Cy would see the video camera if Rae didn't stop, so I told her to put it away. She reluctantly did as I said. I told Cyborg that it was still his turn so he started eye-balling (sp?) me and Raven, I got a little nervous. Raven looked calm, though I knew she wasn't. Cyborg asked her the infamous question. I was shocked to learn she said dare.

"Ok Dark Girl. You've decided to torcher me so its PAYBACK time. Then it will be Robins turn for revenge." I heard Cy say to us.

"Just get on with it Sparky." Raven said smirking lightly.

I heard Cyborg growl at the name before he spoke. "I dare you to give me all your books. You will get them back at the end of the week Raven."

"Come on Cy" Raven whined and pouted at him. _"Wow she looks so cute when she pouts. Not to mention she's giving him the puppy dog look. I know I wouldn't be able to resist it. So I'm sure Cyborg won't be able to resist it either. He's already slipping a little." _I thought internally laughing.

"Fine go take to fluffy pillows and then take the fluff in here. So it will seem like there's snow everywhere." He said changing the dare for his little sister.

"Thank you Victor" she said getting up then giving him a kiss on the cheek. She walked out of the room and came back with lots of pillows. I watched her throw the fluff around and it really did look like it was snowing. She walked over to me gave me a kiss, because of BB's dare on her. Not that I'm complaining and sat back down in my lap. I noticed the small smile on her face, then kissed her on her forhead. She looked around for a her next victim and her eyes landed on Beasboy. "Beasboy I dare you to call Jinx and scream that you love her boyfriend. He's your property and your gay. We will record it." My girlfriend told him, I rolled my eyes laughing slightly at him along with the other titans. We watched as he dailed Jinx's number then we all heard curses being thrown at him by Jinx. I felt a little bad, but he deserves it.

"Ok I did that horrible experience. So Aqua truth or dare." Beastboy said after he recovered whatever wit he had left.

"Dare"

"I dare you to relive your most embarrassing experience to us." Beastboy said then I noticed something.

"Congratulations Beastboy you know what the word experience means. Plus its a ten letter word **and** you used it correctly." I said sarcastically.

"Your right Robin. We're so proud of you." Raven said catching onto the little act I started.

"SHUT UP. I can be smart when I want to be." Beastboy trying to defend himself.

"Sure Beastboy, just like when you gave Aqualad the **idea** for Terra's dare. Then got stupidly** caught** in the middle of a lie. Yes you are **very** smart." I said snickering at him along with Rae.

"But um well I...nevermind." Beastboy said defeated.

"Ok so Aqualad do the dare." I said trying to keep the game moving.

"Fine." He said grudgingly then started to do ballet in front of us. He then took Star and started to twirl her around and around. Then lifted her above him before she could protest. I laughed along with everyone else. "Come on I had to it was a punishment. Its one of the reasons I'm a titan. I had to do ballet in front of everyone in Atlantis." He said groaning at the memory.

"I feel bad for you man." Cyborg said.

"Whatever, so Terra truth or dare?" Aqualad asked her.

"Truth"

I saw Aqua smirk and I wondered why. Finally he asked the question. "Do you love grass stain?"

Terra blushed deep red, darker than my uniform kind of red. I smirked alomg with everyone else. "um well I guess. I mean h-he's funny cute yeah I love him." She said laughing lightly to try to lighten the mood. "Anyway Star truth or dare?"

"I pick truth."

"Do you love Aqualad?"

"Yes I do. He is very kind, caring, loving..." She got cut off by Bumblebee.

"We get it girl no need to go on."Bee said looking scared as if Star would keep going anyway.

"Oh ok friend Bumblebee."

"Guys it forty-five past midnight I think we should go to sleep." Raven said gaining everyones attention. I looked at the clock and saw that she was indeed right. I saw all the girls yawn.

"K team time to go to bed. And in the morning BB will clean up." I said smirking lightly. I watched all the respective titans take their girlfriends to their rooms. I looked down to see Rae fighting sleep. I picked her up much to her protests, and carried her to her room. By the time we got there she was asleep and cuddling against my chest. I sighed and opened up her room, I gently put her on her bed and saw her curl up into her covers. I kissed her forhead then went to my room to go to sleep. Only one thought came to mind _"I love truth or dare."_

**_THE END!_**

* * *

><p>Well it all over :( anyone want a sequil? or a sequil to Gotham high let me know K? Review<p>

darkangel0427


End file.
